monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Beccamonster20
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Akg129/MH+EAH crossover story! Chapter Boo!! (as in update) page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rosalaun (talk) 23:13, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Hi Hello. I read my profile's history and noticed you're the one who wrote this: "is this a real movie thats going to be made or is this just for fun. i love this scripted/ movie your making. you should tell Mattel about this and make it happen." You forgot to make a title with the Heading 2 and sign your name, and start your sentences with a capital letter. That's what I always do. Well, here's your answer: #Yes it is. Just one of my project ideas that I refuse to post as fanfiction. I've recreating the scenes they posted as part of the "The Lost Movie" YouTube videos. It's also gonna be a musical like Boo York, Boo York, with a duet by Kitty and Toralei inspired by the music of Cats. Oh, and since Ghoulia, who also has a song, was one of the characters not in the current version (which disappointed a lot of people, including me), I'm writing her part so after a spell is cast, certain characters can hear her, and other zombies, speak perfect English. Sort of a combination Rugrats Go Wild and Detective Pikachu. I have a lot of choices for Ghoulia's voice (Paden will still do the moaning), but I'm currently writing my first draft for Gwen Stefani because I'd love for her to help with the songs. That and her acting career is pretty... well, let's just say I hope DJ Suki has more line in Trolls World Tour. My favorites among the list, Stefani one of them, are Awkwafina, Anne Hathaway, Scarlett Johansson, Ellie Kemper, Anna Kendrick, Demi Lovato, Kate Micucci, Mandy Moore, Katy Perry, Natalie Portman (she has no voice acting credits in film), Gina Rodriguez, Amy Schumer (same as Portman), Emma Stone, and Reese Witherspoon. Hathaway and Schumer are because Robbie is playing Barbie instead of them. #Thank you, but it still needs work. I've been working on it since EAH started. I'm currently in the middle of the part where Draculaura and a group of students confront the Evil Queen. I've already finished the twist after it. I can't give it away because that would ruin the surprise but let's just say I hope you've read Shadow High. #I haven't thought about that, but then I also haven't gotten their contact information. Hopefully I can sell it to their Mattel Films when I'm done. Either that or after I see the new Barney movie, which I hope is going to be a family film and not that Banana Splits version Freddy's. I mean, I had an idea for one like that, only with a little on the villains.